My Family and My Life
by deguchi mou
Summary: Kehidupan bersama keluarga Sanada dan kisah Minato-Minako, menlanjutkan hidup dengan ingatan masa kecil yang hilang... summary baru, tapi tetap gaje,, RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Halloww,,,,,!**

Story ke 3 saya,, setelah sekian lama ber-hiatus ria, saya kembali dengan bawa fic aneh ni,, moga ada yang review, atao paling gak baca ni fic membosankan ~.~'

**Disclaimer** : persona 3-4 belong ATLUS, story by belong me!

**Warning** : AU-sangat, GAJE-sangat, rada aneh mungkin, dan Mem-bo-san-kan.

**Enjoy this story,-**

**My Family and My Life**

**Chapter 1 : began the night**

**Sanada Residence **

**Normal-POV-**

"Minato, mau kemana malam-malam begini?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut putih, sebuah plester putih tertempel di pelipis kirinya. Namanya Sanada Akihiko, umurnya sekitar 34 atau 35 tahun. Lelaki itu berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menghadap seorang pemuda berambut emo biru yang bernama Sanada Minato. Umur pemuda itu 17 tahun

"Aku ada urusan" jawab Minato singkat tanpa melihat lelaki yang bertanya padanya lalu menghilang di balik pintu

"Haah… anak itu apa maunya sih?" gumam Akihiko sambil memijat keningnya dengan tangan kanannya. Dia terdiam sejenak, saat hendak berbalik menuju kamar nya kembali, tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya sesosok gadis kecil berambut biru dan memakai baju tidur

"Minato-niisan mau kemana?" tanya anak itu polos, namanya Sanada Naoto, umurnya kira-kira 10 tahunan

"Dia bilang ada urusan di luar. Nao-chan kok belum tidur? Ini sudah jam setengah sebelas loh, nanti penyakit mu bisa kambuh lagi" ujar Akihiko lembut mendekati Naoto

"Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak ada Nii-san. Aku mau nunggu Nii-san di sini dan minta di temani tidur sama Nii-san" Kata Naoto yang kepalanya di elus-elus Akihiko

"Nii-san pulang nya lama, Nao-chan tidak usah menunggu nya. Biar Tou-san saja yang temani Nao-chan tidur ya. Sini Tou-san gendong ke kamar" bujuk Akihiko, kemudian dia mengangkat tubuh kecil Naoto dan membawanya ke sebuah kamar yang letaknya tidak jauh dari ruang tamu

Sesaat kemudian, lelaki berambut putih itu keluar dari kamar anak bungsu nya dan menutup pintu berwarna biru itu dengan pelan, sekilas dia melirik jam dinding

"Jam sebelas. Anak itu belum pulang juga.. haah, lebih baik aku mengerjakan pekerjaan ku " gumamnya. Lelaki paruh baya itu lalu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju sebuah ruangan yang berada di lantai tiga rumah itu sambil membawa secangkir kopi ditangan nya

**Café **

Seorang pemuda terlihat sedang duduk santai di salah satu meja di sebuah café yang khusus buka 24 jam. Pemuda berambut biru emo itu duduk sambil mendengarkan alunan musik dengan volume max yang keluar dari sebuah headset yang tergantung di leher putih nya, untung lah dia duduk di salah satu sudut meja di café itu sehingga tidak mengganggu pengunjung lain. Sesaat kemudian muncul seorang pemuda dengan topi biru yang menempel di kepalanya. Dia terlihat sedang membawa sebuah nampan

"Yo! Dude…! Nih segelas cappuccino dan lima porsi hamburger tanpa tomat yang lo mau" seru pemuda itu sambil meletakkan isi nampan itu ke hadapan (baca: meja) Minato. Sadar pesanan nya sudah datang, Minato memperbaiki posisi duduknya

"Thank's, Junpei" sahut Minato seraya menghadapi makanan yang sudah tersedia di hadapan nya. Pemuda bertopi yang seumuran dengan Minato yang dipanggil Junpei itu pun duduk di sebelah Minato

"Tumben lo ke sini malam-malam begini" kata Junpei memulai

"Napa? Gak boleh?" tanya Minato dingin sambil makan burger nya

"Gak, aneh aja. Lo udah gak pernah kemari lagi sebulan setelah kita liburan musim panas lalu" jawab Junpei

"Ada urusan keluarga" sahut Minato cepat

"Urusan apa? Cerita dong, kita kan udah berteman hampir dua tahun. Gue juga udah kenal keluarga lo, ada masalah apa sih?" tanya Junpei penasaran

"Gak ada masalah apa-apa"

"Bohong lo. Udah sebulan gak muncul, sifat sok kuat lo tu ternyata belum hilang juga"

"Urusei, lo gak usah ikut campur" kata Minato dingin

"Eh, lo susah amat sih dibilangin, aneh gue"

"…" Minato hanya diam, lalu hening sesaat

"Gimana kabarnya si Yukari? Gue denger dia udah balik dari Inaba tiga hari yang lalu" ujar Minato mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Telinfo lo, dia udah balik dua minggu yang lalu kali"

"Kok gue gak di kasih tau?"

"Gimana mau ngasih tau, lo nya aja kayak ilang di telan bumi gitu. Lo ama adek lo udah gak ke sekolah lagi selama sebulan. Gue, Yukari dan yang lain udah nyoba ngehubungin lo, tapi gak pernah nyambung. Trus, kami coba pergi ke rumah lo, tapi kosong, gak ada siapapun disana. Emangnya lo kemana sih, ngilang gak jelas gitu" terang Junpei sedikit sewot

"Udah gue jawab tadi, masalah keluarga lo gak denger?" tanya Minato mulai sewot juga

"Iya, iya gue ngerti. Oh ya, lo besok mulai masuk sekolah lagi kan?"

"Hn"

"Kalo gitu, gue mau ke rumah sehabis pulang sekolah gimana?"

"Jangan besok, lain kali aja gue ajak lo ke rumah. Gue masih banyak kerjaan di rumah yang harus gue selesein"

"Hoo, terserah lo deh"

Ke dua pemuda itu lalu terdiam. Menikmati alunan musik dari headset Minato yang volume nya max sehingga Junpei juga bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Café yang buka 24 jam nonstop itu mulai ditinggalkan pengunjungnya mengingat sudah pukul setengah satu malam. Satu persatu pengunjung yang sedang duduk-duduk santai itu pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan meja dengan piring dan gelas kotor sisa makanan dan minuman yang siap untuk dibersihkan. Sekarang pelanggan yang masih setia berada di café yang cukup terkenal di kota itu hanya Minato yang di temani oleh Junpei dan sekelompok orang yang masih terlihat sedang berbincang-bincang dengan serius nya

Pemuda bertopi biru itu memandangi setiap meja-meja yang sudah ditinggalkan, setelah itu dia bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya

"Lo mau kemana?" tanya Minato sadar kalau Junpei sudah berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan tempatnya duduk tadi

"Ngebersihin meja-meja itu, kalo gue gak kerja nanti bisa kena SP gue" ujar Junpei

"Emangnya si Theodore kemana? Biasanya kan lo kerja malam berdua amat tu anak?" tanya Minato heran

"Oh, dia izin gak kerja malam. Katanya kakaknya masuk rumah sakit dan dirawat disana, jadi dia izin buat ngejagain kakaknya di rumah sakit"

"Siapa yang sakit?"

"Elizabeth"

Minato terdiam sejenak

"Woi! Emangnya ada apa?" tanya Junpei mengejutkan Minato yang bengong

"Hn, gak pa-pa. Ehm gue balik pulang dulu" kata Minato cepat yang langsung ngacir ke luar café

"Tu anak kenapa sih? aneh banget" gumam Junpei swetdrop sendiri

Tbc,,,

Huft,, membosankannya~~,, map dikit cuman, masih berlanjut ni story,,,

Hmm,, boleh minta kripik buat ni fic gaje?

Review Plissss,,,,


	2. Chapter 2

**Halloww,,,,,!**

Chapta dua,,,

Makasih banyak yang udah baca dan review ni fic *nunduk*

Gak banyak bacot, ok lanjuut,,,

**Disclaimer** : persona 3-4 belong ATLUS, story by belong me!

**Warning** : di chap 1,,, males *ditabok*

**Enjoy this story,-**

**My Family and My Life**

**Chapter 2 : he's back **

**Sanada Residence **

**Minato-POV-**

'KRIIINGGGG…!'

'Klekh'

"Uh, udah jam 6;00 pagi, Hoaaaammhh…." gumamku sambil nguap. Dengan malas aku turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan gontai ke arah kamar mandi

Setelah badan segar kembali, ku kenakan seragam Gekkougan ku. 'Aneh juga rasanya make seragam ini lagi, udah sebulan ke simpen' pikir ku mengenakan seragam kebanggaan ku itu. Setelah selesai berpakaian, segera ku siapkan peralatan sekolah dan keluar kamar menuju tangga ke bawah dan langsung menuju ruang makan

"Ohayou, Minato-Niisan…" sapa seorang cewe yang lebih muda satu tahun dariku. Sanada Minako, salah satu adik ku yang sangat ku sayangi. Dia terlihat sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi

"Ohayou, Minako-chan" sapa ku balik lalu duduk di salah satu kursi. "Hmm, Tou-san dan Naoto-chan mana?" tanya ku sambil mengambil roti sandwich yang di buat Minako tadi dan memakannya

"Nao-chan masih tidur, kalau Tou-san…" belum selesai menjawab, Minako malah masuk ke dapur dan kembali dengan membawa secarik kertas. "Nih, baca aja" katanya seraya memberikan potongan kertas itu padaku

"…" aku lalu membaca tulisan di kertas itu, lalu meremukkannya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah dengan kesal. Sesaat suasana hening

"Nii-san…" panggil Minako

"Tak apa. Ayo cepat, nanti kita telat ke sekolah" seru ku segera bangkit dari tempat duduk dan memasukkan bekal ku kedalam tas, "Aku tunggu di depan" kata ku langsung ngacir keluar ruangan

"Nii-san! Tunggu dulu…!" teriak Minako menghentikan langkah ku. Aku lalu berbalik dan bertanya

"Ada apa lagi, Minako?" tanya ku

"Eto… bagaimana dengan Nao-chan? Apa dia akan kita tinggalkan sendirian di rumah begitu saja? Aku khawatir" tanya Minako balik

Belum sempat aku menjawab, sesosok gadis kecil sudah berdiri di dekat ku

"Naoto-chan?" gumamku sedikit kaget, tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di dekat ku. Aku lalu berjongkok agar kami sejajar, "kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya ku heran sambil mengelus lembut rambut biru nya yang sama denganku

"Aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian berdua. Onii-chan dan Onee-chan tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah baikan kok" jawabnya polos

"Nao-chan sudah bangun, kenapa keluar? Tubuh mu belum pulih total" tanya Minako khawatir, lalu berjalan mendekati kami

"Sudah ku bilang, aku baik-baik saja, Onii-chan dan Onee-can sebaiknya berangkat sekolah sekarang, nanti telat loh" ujarnya lagi, polos

"Tapi, benar kau tak apa sendirian dirumah? Kalau ada apa-apa langsung hubungi kami berdua" kata ku

"Jangan bermain di luar dulu, tubuh mu masih lemah, dan selalu istirahat" kata Minako mengingatkan

"Iya, iya… aku tidak akan keluar rumah dulu dan akan segera menghubungi kalian kalau ada masalah" kata nya sambil tersenyum, menampakkan wajah ceria nya

"Huh, kau ini" ujar ku seraya mencubit pipi gemasnya, "Ingat harus istirahat, jangan terlalu banyak bergerak" kata ku lagi mengingatkan nya seraya bangkit berdiri. "Minako, ayo berangkat" sahut ku berjalan menuju pintu keluar

"Begitu jam pelajaran sekolah selesai, kami akan langsung pulang ke rumah. Ingat, hati-hati di rumah" pesan Minako sambil berjalan keluar bersama Naoto

"Minako, ayo cepat masuk!" seru ku dari dalam mobil. Sedikit info mungkin dari ku, ini mobil sebenarnya pemberian Tou-san. Aku baru pertama kali ini menggunakannya untuk pergi ke sekolah. Biasanya kami (aku, Minako dan Naoto) hanya berjalan kaki saja, jarak dari rumah ku yang dulu ke sekolah tidak terlalu jauh. Naoto kebetulan sekolahnya searah dengan kami(aku dan Minako) jadi bisa pergi ke sekolah bersama. Yah, karena ada masalah kami harus pindah ke sini. Jarak ke sekolah jadi tambah jauh

'Brakh!' suara pintu mobil menutup

"Kami pergi dulu!" seru ku pada Naoto yang berdiri di teras. Ku lihat Naoto melambaikan tangannya sejenak lalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Mobil yang ku kendarai pun keluar dari pagar dan aku memacu cepat mobil ku di jalanan yang lumayan sepi

**End-Minato-POV **

**Gekkoukan High School**

"Yo, Dude! Datang juga lo ke sekolah" teriak Junpei yang langsung menghampiri pemuda rambut emo biru yang bau saja masuk ke dalam sebuah kelas. Serentak semua murid yang semula sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing berhenti dan secara serentak juga memandangi orang yang di panggil "Dude" oleh Junpei tadi. Hening sesaat dan…

"KYAaaa…! MINATO-SAMA KEMBALI..!" teriak salah satu murid cewe yang kemudian di susul oleh teriakan dari cewe-cewe lainnya yang ada di kelas itu

"Minato-sama! Kami sangat merindukan mu!" teriak se kelompok cewe

"MINATO-SAMAAA!" teriak para cewe bergantian

"Waa… Sang Ketua telah kembali" seru murid laki-laki

"Minato, balik juga…"

Semua murid yang ada di kelas itu besorak sorai menyambut kembalinya "orang" yang sudah lama mereka tunggu-tunggu, yang mereka hormati bahkan mungkin di sekolah itu sang ketua kelas, ketua OSIS, sekaligus ketua klub kendo yang terkenal di seluruh sekolah bahkan di kota itu

Minato hanya cengo dengan keadaan kelas yang di rindukannya. Saat semuanya berdiri, berniat mengerumuni Minato yang bengong, tiba-tiba di cegat oleh Junpei

"Eit, eit… sabar teman-teman. Biarkan sang ketua duduk dulu, nanti baru kita adakan introgasi dadakan. OKE!"

Entah apa yang terjadi, murid-murid yang tadinya sudah berdiri secara serentak kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing, bersamaan dengan bunyinya bel tanda masuk. Minato lalu duduk di tempat nya dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

**Time rest**

'Neeetttt… Neeeetttt…..' tanda bel istirahat berbunyi

"Baiklah, pelajaran kita cukup kan untuk waktu sekarang. Silahkan istirahat, dan sampai jumpa di pertemuan selanjutnya"

Sesaat setelah Misuki-sensei keluar dari kelas, semua murid yang tadinya duduk rapi dengan cepat langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya masing-masing dan secara serentak mereka semua langsung mengerumuni meja tempat Minato duduk

"Minato-sama!" teriak semua cewe

"Minat- eh, orangnya kemana?" tanya salah satu murid heran

Dengan tiba-tiba dan ajaibnya, meja yang mereka kerumuni itu kosong melompong. Tidak ada orang (baca:Minato) yang ingin mereka temui berada di bangku itu, bahkan Junpei yang duduk di sebelah Minato juga tidak ada

"MINNA! Minato-nya gue pinjam dulu (emang barang?). Ja-Ne!" teriak Junpei yang entah kenapa sudah berdiri di dekat pintu bersama Minato dengan tampang cool-nya

"Eh, sejak kapan mereka ada di sana?" tanya mereka heran

"STUPEIII!" teriak mereka tiba-tiba sewot bukan main

"O-O, mereka menyerbu. Ayo kabur Minato!" ajak Junpei

"E-Hey" protes Minato yang sudah diseret kabur oleh Junpei

Atap sekolah

"Hah.. Hah.. di sini aman" kata Junpei ngosh-ngoshan

"Thank's Junpei" kata Minato

"No problem, hehehe"

"Aman dari apa?" tanya sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka

**Tbc,,,,, **

Hoowh,,, selese, *pendek lagi*

Review Please,-


	3. Chapter 3

**Halloowww,,,!**

Cap 3 Hadiiirrr,,,!

Author : Gomen lama update-nya, Huuffht akhirnya ujian selese juga,, bebasss… haahh

**a/n** : *krasak, krusuk, srak, sruk*

Author : Eh, lo lagi ngapain? Krasak krusuk gaje

**a/n** : eh, nih tumben ada yg review, ngasih banyak pertanyaan lagi

Author : Oh iya hampir lupa, Arigatou Gozaimasu bagi anda yang dengan kesudiannya membaca dan mereview fic abal ini, walopun cuman dua orang, tapi sangat berartilebay mode : on

Hohoho,, banyak pertanyaan nih, okeh mari kita jawab~

**a/n** : tapi sebelumnya, maap kalo gak semuanya ke jawab, yah kepentingan fic. Tapi pertanyaan itu pasti di jawab kok, mungkin di cap selanjutnya~

Author : Ayo yang pertama,, hmm dari **Kuroka**:

"Aki umurnya sekitar 35 dan Mina 17 tahun.. Jadi Aki jadi ayah sejak usianya 18 tahun? O_o" hmm, bukan gitu, maksudnya,, hmm, lanjut dah, Minato ama Minako anak angkat. Minato dan Minako di adopsi saat umurnya masih 7 dan 6 tahun sama keluarga Sanada cerita selengkapnya,,, di cap lain~~

**a/n** : lanjut! Masih dari Kuroka:

"penasaran kenapa semalem Mina pergi dari rumah?" itu karena, yah anda sudah menjawabnya "Stress"*digaryuden*

"kenapa Aki pergi dengan hanya meninggalkan secarik kertas?" rahasia~~ :D *di tampol*

"Nao sakit apa?" juga rahasia~~

"siapa orang yang dijelaskan terakhir di ending chap 2 itu?" silakan anda baca sendiri~~ XDD *dilempar gallon*

Author : Sekarang dari **Meshi-chan**:

"Ibunya siapa, ya?" hmm,,, gak tau~ *dilempar ke laut* akan di celaskan di cap selanjutnya :D

"Trus kayaknya Minato kesel ama Aki?" gimana ya~ map saya belum bisa menjawabnya sekarang ." bakalan di kasih tau kok napa ntu anak kesel ama bapaknya,,

Author : Maksih banyak pada **Khiikikurohoshi** udah mau baca dan review Fic abal ini ^o^. nih udah di lanjutin, moga masih mau baca,,

a/n : *huft* kepanjangan nih bales riviewnya!

Author : Yah, mau gimana lagi, pertama kali bikin ginian (balas rivew) itu pun gak semuanya ke jawab,, *pundung*

a/n : yah, lanjut ke cerita yok. Oh ya cap kali ini rada panjangan dikit!

Author : Hohoho,, mari lanjut~ peringatan dulu!

**Disclaimer : Saya tak mempunyai Persona 3&4, ntu punya nya ATLUS, saya hanya memiliki fic abal ini**

**Warning : AU(Sangat), OOC(Sangat), abal, aneh, membosankan, etc… ~_~ Oh ya, satu lagi tambahan genre-Hurt-Comfort **

**Enjoy it's,,,**

**My Family and My Life**

**Chapter 3 : don't feel alone**

**Atap Sekolah**

**Normal-POV**

"Aman dari apa?" sebuah suara mengagetkan kedua pemuda yang terlihat lelah itu

Menyadari seseorang berjalan mendekati mereka, ke dua pemuda itu membalikkan badannya dan melihat seorang cewe berambut coklat susu, memakai choker berbentuk hati di lehernya, mengenakan sweater berwarna pink, dan terlihat dia sedang memegang gulungan kertas karton di tangan kanannya. Cewe itu berjalan mendekati mereka dengan senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya yang memang manis

"Hay Minato, lama tidak bertemu" sapa cewe itu

"Eh, Yukari?" respon Minato setelah tahu kalau cewe yang muncul di hadapan nya ini adalah sahabatnya Takeba Yukari. "Hn, ya lama tidak bertemu"

"Ah, ternyata kau, Yuka-tan ku kira apa?" kata Junpei yang langsung di pukul pake gulungan karton sama Yukari, "Ouch, kenapa kau malah memukul ku?" sewot nya sambil mengelus bahunya

"Apa maksud mu dengan 'ku kira apa?' dasar Stupei!" balas Yukari yang juga sewot

"Aaa.. tidak-tidak, lupakan. Mungkin kau salah dengar, hehehe, jangan marah dong" kata Junpei sedikit takut

"Haha, ternyata tetap seperti dulu, hmm bagaimana kabar mu, Yukari?" tanya Minato

"Hm, yah seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik. Bagaimana dengan mu?" jawab Yukari, sedikit tersenyum yang di paksakan.

"Aku sehat, hmm" jawab Minato. Sesaat dia memperhatikan wajah Yukari sekilas, mau bicara lagi tapi ke duluan sama Junpei

"Rapat nya sudah selesai ya? Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Junpei

"Rapat apa?" tanya Minato heran

"Rapat OSIS" jawab Yukari

"Hm, rapat anggota OSIS ya… eh, kenapa kalian rapat di atap sekolah? Bukankah ada ruangan khusus OSIS?" tanya Minato lagi, heran

"Nng, iseng ajah rapat disini, hehehe…" ujar Yukari sambil menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Hey.." panggil Junpei

"Ah ya, masih belum dipastikan. Anak-anak itu (anggota OSIS) masih belum memutuskan acara apa dan kapan diadakan acara itu " jawab Yukari menghela napas pendek

"Acara apa?" tanya Minato lagi, penasaran apa saja yang terjadi di sekolahnya ini sebelum dia kembali

"Yah, rapat OSIS tadi. Kami membahas tentang rencana membuat pesta untuk merayakan ulang tahun sekolah kita ini yang ke 16 (ngarang)" jelas Yukari

"Yap! Sebagai ketua panitia, aku mengusulkan kalau kita akan buat Bazaar Makanan, pasti seru banyak makanan gratis… hahaha" seru Junpei yang langsung kena jitak oleh Yukari

"Hey! Kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku? Sakit tau" protes Junpei

"Siapa yang memilih mu sebagai ketua panitia, ha? Ikut rapat saja gak pernah, Sekre apaan tuh? Mau bikin bazaar makanan lagi, pantesan badan mu kerus begitu, ternyata mau makan gratis rupanya, dasar Stupei Baka!" omel+celaan Yukari

"Eh, apa maksud mu bicara begitu? Biar jarang ikut rapat juga aku masih tetap menjalankan tugas sebagai Sekretaris OSIS. Minato, jangan dengerin omongan cewe ini! lagi pula waktu kau belum balik juga aku kan yang menggantikan sebagai pemimpin OSIS" balas Junpei membela diri. 'Bisa gawat kalo Minato tau aku molor kerja, dia kalau salah satu saja anggota gak becus kerja pasti ntu orang gak bakalan bisa tidur nyenyak 4 hari berturut-turut' pikir Junpei, sedikit bergidik ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Minato

"Iya ngantiin, tapi kerja mu kacau. Tadi saja kau gak ikut rapat, padahal aku sudah meminta Kou untuk memberitahu mu kalau hari ini ada rapat di atap sekolah" sewot Yukari. "Tapi, tadi Kou bilang, dia sudah memberitahu mu, tapi malah kau-nya gak ngerespon sama sekali" marah Yukari sambil nunjuk-nunjuk wajah Junpei dengan gulungan kertas karton

"Eh-eh, ah itu… hnn, aku… aku ada urusan" jawab Junpei gugup sambil ketawa gaje kayak orgil *dipukul tongkat baseball*

'Mampus. Musti ngomong apa lagi nih. . Aha!'. Yaa… aku kan juga harus kerja smpingan. Mana mungkin aku bisa melakukan dua hal sekaligus pada waktu bersamaan? Aku juga perlu istirahat tau!" balas Junpei lagi masih berusaha untuk membela diri

"Alasan saja, kau kan kerja malam. Dasar pemalas, Stupei Baka!"

"Eh, jangan mengatai ku bodoh lagi!"

"Stupei Baka-baka-baka!

"Yuka-tan…" geram Junpei

"Stup,-"

"Kalian berdua bisa tenang?" tanya Minato datar, tangan disilangkan di depan dada dan pasang tampang serius

Dua orang yang bertengkar dihadapannya itu pun seketika langsung terdiam tak bergeming sesaat setelah mendengarkan pertanyaan yang bagi mereka sebuah ancaman dari sang leader

"Hhaahhh… baru saja balik ke sekolah ini lagi, bukannya hal baik, kalian malah bertengkar di depan ku. Kalian ini Wakil dan Sekretaris OSIS, seharusnya kalian memberikan contoh yang baik pada siswa lain. Bukannya malah bertengkar seenaknya di hadapan ku seperti ini, bla, bla, bla…" omel Minato pada kedua sahabat sekaligus bawahannya

Yukari dan Junpei hanya bisa tertunduk malu mendengarkan omelan dari sang leader

Lebih kurang 8 menit telah berlalu (lama amat), akhirnya Minato selesai memberikan ceramah singkat(?)-nya pada Yukari dan Junpei

"-mengerti?" tanya Minato sebagai tanda berakhirnya pengajian(?) hari ini*dilempar sendal*

"Iyaa… kami mengerti…" jawab mereka berdua lemas

'Neeeeeeeeeetttttttt.. nenek,nenek,nenek!' bunyi bel(?)

"Hah… lega rasanya. Sudah berapa lama ya aku gak ngomong sepuas(?) ini. Makasih udah balikin mood-ku. Oh ya satu lagi, besok adakan kembali rapat OSIS di sini saat jam istirahat, aku akan memimpin rapat kali ini. Mengerti?" uajr Minato, dia lalu meregangkan badannya

"Hnnnhhhh… bel sudah berbunyi, sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke kelas" ajak(perintah) Minato yang sudah berbalik badan berjalan ke arah tangga, meninggalkan ke dua sahabatnya yang memasang tampang lemas, lelah, letih, lunglai, lesu (oke, lebay!), cengo, bengong, satu lagi tampang bodoh! *di all-out-attack Yukari-Junpei*

"Hey! Ayo!" seru Minato

Ke dua orang itupun kaget, sadar lalu segera mereka berlari mengejar Minato

**Dalam Mobil **

"Bagaimana hari pertama mu kembali ke sekolah?" tanya Minato memulai percakapan di dalam mobil yang di kendarai nya dengan tenang. Di sebelah nya duduk Minako yang terlihat melamun sambil menatap keluar lewat kaca jendela mobil

"Eh,- ah ya… ada apa Nii-san?" tanya Minako balik kaget mendengar suara Minato yang bicara padanya

"Bagaimana keadaan sekolah mu tadi?" Minato mengulangi pertanyaan nya

"Hmm.. yah lumayan. Mereka terlihat sangat senang sekali melihat ku sudah masuk sekolah lagi. Mereka, teman-teman ku heboh seperti biasa, aku jadi kembali bersemangat berkat mereka" jawab Minako, seulas senyum terpampang di wajahnya

"Ho, baguslah kalau begitu"

Suasana hening sesaat

"Nii-san" panggil Minako

"Hn, ada apa?" tanya Minato sambil tetap fokus pada jalanan yang sedikit ramai

"Hmm.. ano, itu besok aku telat pulang" kata Minako sedikit ragu

"Mau kemana?"

"Nng, itu…"

"Ada apa, bilang saja jangan ragu begitu"

Sedikit menghela nafas, Minako melanjutkan, "Tadi sepulang sekolah Rise-chan, Fuuka-san, Kanji-kun, Chie-san, Yukiko-san, dan Yosuke-kun, berniat akan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan menyambut aku 'kembali' di Junes besok setelah pulang sekolah. Habis itu kami ber-tujuh pergi bersama ke rumah sakit untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan kakak Theodore, Elizabeth" ujar Minako menjelaskan rencananya besok bersama teman-temannya

"Hn…" Minato terlihat berpikir sejenak

"A.. ano.. a, apa aku boleh pergi besok?" tanya Minako gugup. Harap-harap cemas kalau-kalau kakaknya tidak membolehkan nya pergi

"Boleh. Aku merasa kau perlu refreshing setelah kurang lebih dua bulan ini aku melihat mu tertekan karena keadaan Naoto" kata Minato datar, namun sekilas senyuman terlihat di wajahnya saat memandang pada adik tersayang lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan yang sudah hampir sampai di rumah

Mendengar jawaban sang kakak, Minako langsung berseru kegirangan

"Wah! Boleh1 Yeaahh…. Makasih Nii-saan!"

"Eit, aku masih mengemudi, jangan macam-macam" tegur Minato sesaat sebelum Minako yang refleks hendak memeluk nya

"Maaf! Wii.. Besok Pasti Seru!" seru Minako dengan seyuman terkembang di wajahnya yang manis

**Sanada Residence **

"Kami pulang~~" seru Minako masuk ke dalam rumah, di belakangnya terlihat Minato sedang menutup pintu

"Selamat Datang Nii-san, Nee-san!" sahut seorang bocah berambut biru gelap dengan tawa yang tergambar jelas di wajah polos nya(Lucunya~~)

Bocah itu terlihat setengah berlari menghampiri ke dua kakaknya, tapi belum sampai dia tersandung kursi

'Dukh!'

"Ah!"

"Naoto!" refleks melihat Naoto yang akan jatuh menubruk lantai, dengan cepat Minato menangkap tubuh kecil adiknya

"Huft.. hampir saja. Kau tak apa Nao?" tanya Minato khawatir

"A, aku.. aku tak apa" Naoto berusaha menjawab, nafas nya terengah-engah. "Ma-maaf, aku, ugh.. kaki ku" Naoto meringis, merasakan sakit di bagian kakinya

"Kaki mu lebam, kenapa kau berlari?" tanya Minako yang juga tak kalah khawatirnya, dia memegang pelan pergelangan kaki Naoto

"Ma, maafkan aku" kata Naoto pelan, menyesal apa yang dilakukannya. Nafas nya masih sedikit terengah-engah

"Sudahlah, tak apa. Ayo istirahat di kamar, Nii-san akan mengobati kaki mu" kata Minato berusaha menenangkan adik bungsunya. Dia lalu menggendong Tubuh Naoto dan membawanya masuk ke kamar nya

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam" ujar Minako berjalan ke arah dapur

"Hn"

Perlahan dibaringkan nya tubuh yang masih lemah itu ke atas tempat tidur yang di dominasi oleh warna biru cerah

"Apa Nao merasa pusing?" tanya Minato kemudian seseaat setelah membaringkan Naoto kecil ke tempat tidurnya

"Hn, sedikit tapi kaki ku lebih sakit rasanya" jawab Naoto, nafas nya sudah kembali normal

"Tunggu sebentar, Nii-san akan cairkan obat untuk mengobati lukamu"

Minato lalu mengambil kotak P3K dan sebuah botol balsem dari kamar mandi Naoto, kemudian dengan perlahan di oleskan dan diurutnya kaki Naoto yang lebam tadi

"Akh,-" rintih Naoto

"Tahan sebentar, nah selesai bagaimana, ap masih terasa sakit?"

"Hmm, lumayan sudah tidak terasa begitu sakit lagi"

Setelah meletakkan peralatan obatnya tadi, Minato lalu duduk di samping tempat tidur Naoto

"Nao-chan, boleh Nii-san tanya kenapa Nao lari seperti tadi, Nao tau kan kalau tubuh Nao masih belum pulih benar" kata Minato lembut sambil mengusap rambut biru yang hampir sewarna dengannya

"Hnn.. itu, ak-aku merasa kesepian, sendirian di rumah. A, aku membutuhkan kalian di-disamping ku, menemani ku.. aku… aku tak bisa di tinggal sendirian di sini, sepi.. tak ada yang menemani… sadar, aku tak mampu bertahan sendiri.." Ujar Naoto sedikit menahan getaran yang akan membuatnya menangis. Minato hanya diam saja sambil terus mengelus lembut kepala adiknya. Dia membiarkan Naoto melanjutkan perkataan nya, tepatnya curaht(hmm…)

"A-aku tau, ini, ini berlebihan memang, padahal kalian hanya pergi ke sekolah dan akan kembali lagi, Tou-san juga. A-aku sadar… aku, selama ini sudah sangat menyusahkan kalian, selalu membuat kalian khawatir padaku . Maaf, maaf kan aku.. a-aku hanya tak ingin mengingat ke sendirian saat Kaa-san *hiks* Jii-san *hiks* pergi selamanya *hiks*… aku..*hiks* aku hanya*hiks* tak ingin merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi*hiks*.." akhirnya keluar juga air mata yang selama ini di pendam Naoto seorang diri. Melepaskan semua rasa yang senantiasa bergelut dihati dan pikirannya. Naoto kecil meringkuk, memeluk erat pinggang Minato sambil terisak-isak

"Hey, hey jangan menangis.." Minato lalu mengangkat tubuh adiknya, memosisikannya duduk berhadapan dengannya, diusap nya air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi polos Naoto, diusap nya pelan wajah mungil itu

"Jangan ungkit masalah itu lagi, jangan Nao ingat kesedihan saat Kaa-san dan Jii-san pergi meninggalkan kita, jangan buat mereka tidak tenang di sana karena kesedihan Nao, jangan pernah merasa sendiri lagi karena kami, NIi-san, Nee-san, dan Tou-san selalu ada disini di samping Nao yang akan selalu manyayangi Nao sepenuh hati, jadi jangan merasa Nao sendiri lagi" kata Minato panjang lebar, berusaha membuat adik yang sangat di sayangi nya berhenti menangis, dan merasa tenang

"*hiks*Nii-saan… Huaaaaa…" Naoto langsung memeluk erat sang kakak dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Hampir saja mereka berdua terjatuh kalau Minato tidak menahannya

"Haha.. sudah-sudah berhenti lah menangis, baju Nii-san jadi basah nih"

"*Hiks* ma-maaf.. i-iya, aku janji gak akan merasa sendirian lagi dan gak akan nagis lagi.. makasih Nii-san, lega rasanya sekarang.." uajar Naoto berusaha untuk tenang, dia lalu mengusap air matanya sendiri. Mengeluarkan senyuman senangnya

"Huft.. baguslah kalau Nao sudah merasa baik kan. Hey, sambil menunggu makanan siap Nao mau dengerin cerita Nii-san gak?"

"Cerita apa? Pasti asyik, hmm coba Nao terka, pasti cerita 'kembalinya sang ketua dan ulah dua sahabatnya' hahha…" kata Naoto polos sambil nyengir. Sepertinya dia tidak merasa sedih lagi

"Wow… kau memang hebat. Nii-san belum cerita Nap sudah tau duluan. Hmm.. sepertinya adik kesayangan Nii-san ini memang pantas menjadi seorang Detective Terkenal nantinya, hehehe.."

"Ap-apaan sih Nii-san! Siapa juga yang mau jadi detective? Nii-san jangan bercanda ah.." elak Naoto dengan sedikit rona merah di pipi polosnya. Malu

"Aah.. jangan bohong, Nii-san tau kok kalau Nao suka sekali dengan cerita berbau misteri, menggunakan akal pikiran dan semacamnya, dalam lemari Nao banyak Nii-san temukan novel dan komik detective" goda Minato

"Aah Nii-san! Jangan sembarangan bongkar barang pribadi orang dong, dasar!" Naoto kesal sama kelakuan Nii-san nya yang seenaknya mengganggu barang pribadinya

"Eit-eit, jangan marah dong hehehe… Nii-san juga baru tau saat kita pindah kesini, saat ngeberesin barang Nao gak sengaja liat trus baca-baca ternyata asyik juga, hahaha.."

"Sudah jangan ganggu lagi!" ngambek Naoto

"Wah ngambek, Nao lucu amat sih" di pegangnya pipi Naoto gemas, "Haha, sudah ah, mau dengar gak? ini beda loh dari cerita yang sebelumnya Nii-san certain"

*Naoto mengembangkan pipinya sewot* (Wii.. Imutnyaaaa….)

"Yasudah, Nao juga penasaran nih, ayo cerita Nii-san!" pinta Naoto akhirnya

"Haah oke, begini.. kan, yah Nii-san masuk ke dalam kelas seperti biasa keadaan selale ribut, pas baru sampai di depan papan tulis, Nii-san langsung disambut ooeh teriakan-teriakan seperti ini "Waa Minato-sama Kembalii!", "Minato-sama!, Minato-sama!" (bayangin aja gimana kalo Minato teriak-teriak gaje sambil menggoyangkan tangannya *author langsung di lempar ke palung laut terdalam oleh Minato* **a/n** : maaf mengganggu, karena author lagi tenggelam dan saya gak mau nolongin, dari sini saya akan menggantikan peran author. Author : *balik* Eh, enak aja ngegantiin! Cabut lo sana! *nendang **a/n** keluar* maaf lagi reader, ayo lanjut) sekilas info

Naoto tertawa lepas melihat tingkah kakaknya saat bergaya menirukan teman-temannya

"Hahahaha.. Nii-san.. haha, Lucu… haha"

"Terus, ini yang anehnya. Saat semua teman-teman yah terutama yang cewe sudah bersiap untuk mengerumuni Nii-san, tiba-tiba saja Junpei, masih ingat kan?"

"Hm, ya. Kenapa dengan Junpei-senpai?"

"Dengan satu kali teriakan dia berhasil membuat seluruh murid dalam kelas patuh, lalu duduk dengan tenangnya di tempat duduk masing-masing, aneh kan? Nii-san jadi penasaran apa saja yang terjadi selama Nii-san gak ada, kenapa seorang Junpei bisa membuat murid sekelas bisa patuh padanya.." Minato menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"WoW, Hebat juga Junpei-senpai. Lalu-lalu ayo lanjutkan lagi ceritanya!"

"Oke-oke.. " Minato lalu bercerita saat dia dibawa kabur oleh Junpei ke atap tanpa aba-aba, lalu bagaimana kedua sahabat yang dirindukan nya kembali melakukan perang mulut di depannya, lalu omelan panjang yang diberikannya yang berhasil membuat mood-nya kembali

Lama mereka bercanda ria sampai akhirnya MInako masuk ke kamar tersebut

"Wah-wah-wah.. kalian bersenang-senang tanpa aku rupanya, curang ah!" ngambek Minako yang melihat Minato dan Naoto asyik tertawa bersama

"Ah! Nee-san, ayo gabung disini, lagi seru-serunya nih!" seru Naoto sambil tersenyum senang

"Ingin sekali Nao-chan~… tapi maaf ya lain kali saja, makan malam sudah siap, sepertinya kalian harus merapikan diri. Tou-san sudah pulang dan sepertinya juga ada tamu" uajar Minako sambil mengelus rambut adiknya

"Wah Tou-san sudah pulang, Aysik!" seru Naoto senang

"Eh, bagaimana kaki Nao? Apa sudah baik kan?" tanya Minako

"Hm, yah sudah gak sakit lagi karena sudah di sembuhkan sama Nii-san"

"Minako kembali saja dulu, nanti kami menyusul" kata Minato

"Ya"

"Hhahaha… kau tetap tidak berubah, aku jadi penasaran sampai sekarang kenapa 'dia' bisa jatuh cinta padamu 'Senpai', kelakuan mu ini, hahaha…" kata seorang lelaki paruh baya berambut putih (bukan uban ya), dia terlihat sedang asyik berbincang dengan orang di hadapan nya

"Huh.. kau jangan ungkit masalah itu lagi. Kau sendiri juga, sebelas tahun tidak bertemu, sifatmu itu masih juga melekat erat padamu. Aku juga jadi ikut penasaran bagaimana juga 'dia' yang kuat bisa takluk padamu, sampai-sampai dia mau menerima pernyataan cintamu dan akhirnya kalian menikah, eh 'Junior ku'" balas seorang laki-laki yang kelihatannya beberapa tahun lebih tua dari laki-laki berambut putih

"Hahaha… tapi ada satu hal yang membuat kau dan aku berubah, Shinjiro" lanjut laki-laki berambut putih pada laki-laki yang mengenakan topi hitam dan dengan mantel jaket(?) merah yang dikenakan nya yang di ketahui bernama Aragaki Shinjiro

"Apa itu?" tanya Shinjiro penasaran

"Kita tambah tua, hahahaha….." canda laki-laki bernama Sanada Akihiko itu sambil tertawa lepas

"Kau aja kali, aku gak, hahahah…"

"Hey, aku lebih muda dua tahun darimu kali, hahaha…."

"Terserah kau deh, hhaahh…"

"Hah, lega rasanya bisa tertawa lepas seperti tadi.. huft"

"kau benar, Aki. Rasanya sudah lama sejak kita masih duduk di bangku SMA dulu, haah.."

Kedua laki-laki paruh baya yang sudah memiliki status duda itu lalu terdiam masuk ke memori masing-masing, mengingat kejadian yang pernah mereka alami. Sesaat kemudian, muncul Minako kehadapan dua orang itu

"Maaf mengganggu, Tou-san makan malam sudah siap" kata MInako sopan memecah keheningan

"Ah ya, hampir lupa. Minako, ayo kesini…" panggil Akihiko

"Ya, ada apa Tou-san?"

"Ini, kenalkan Aragaki Shinjiro. Senior sekaligus sahabat Tou-san dan Kaa-san waktu masih SMA dulu" kata Akihiko mengenalkan sahabat lamanya

"Salam kenal, nama saya Sanada Minako" kata Minako mengenalakan dirinya, sedikit membungkukkan badan

"Wah, sopan sekali, pasti ajaran orang tua mu. Ah aku Aragaki Shinjiro, panggil saja paman Shinji. Anak mu kah ini Aki?"

"Anak angkat, yah kau tau lah. Nanti akan ku ceritakan, hehe…"

"Manis sekali, mengingatkanku pada anak perempuan ku, mungkin saja dia se umuran denganmu"

"Terima kasih" balas Minako, tersenyum

"Yak! Nanti saja kita lanjutkan ngobrolnya, mari makan!" ajak Akihiko

"Tou-san!" seru Naoto yang langsung menghambur ke pelukan Akihiko

"Hai Nao-chan, maaf Tou-san langsung pergi tanpa pamit padamu tadi pagi" uajar Akihiko sambil mengelus rambut anaknya lembut

"Tak apa, yang penting sekarang Tou-san sudah pulang" kata Naoto polos, girang dipelukan sang ayah

"Ya,ya. Oh, ya, Minato ayo kesini, kalian berdua pastinya belum kenal dengan orang yang ku bawa ini"

"Halo, kenalkan Aragaki Shinjiro, panggil saja paman Shinji, hehe" kata Shinji mengenalkan dirinya

"Dia sahabat Tou-san dan Kaa-san waktu masih SMA dulu, ayo perkenalkan diri kalian" suruh Aki, lalu menurunkan Naoto yang tadi di gendongnya

"Salam kenal, nama saya Sanada Naoto, senang bertemu dengan paman" kata Naoto sambil tersenyum dan sedikit membungkukkan badan

"Oh, kau lucu sekali, heh" balas Shinji yang juga tersenyum

"Salam kenal, saya Sanada Minato, senang bertemu paman" giliran Minato mengenalkan diri, sama seperti kedua adiknya, sedikit membungkukkan badan

"Wah-wah, kalian semua sopan sekali, hebat kau Aki. Senang juga bertemu dengan- eh.. mata itu… kau… jangan-jangan…"

Tbc dulu yaach

Author : ABALlllll….. HOoaaahhh… akhirnya selese jugaaa, capeekkk

a/n : eh udah selese ya, hebat juga lo

Author : Iyalah gue gitu loh *sok mode : on*

a/n : iya, iya. oya, nih gue bikinin susu *nyodorin gelas berisi susu coklat*

Author : Tumben sekali, ada angin apa nih sampai di bikinin susu segala

a/n : gak, gak da pa apa. Eh ayo di minum, udah di bikinin juga

Author : Iya-iya *minum sedeguk*

*Brrruuussshhh* muncrat! Buset, eh lo kasih apa nih susu?

a/n : garam 3 sendok *tampang innocent*

Author : SIALAAANNN LOOO! Eh jangan kabur,,

adegan kejar-kejaran antara author dengan sahadow-nya

Naoto : masa kecil kurang bahagia *geleng-geleng kpala*, Yasud, karena mereka lagi asyik kejar kejaran, biar saya yang menutup

Tolong kasih sedikit saran, kritik, koment, atau apa pun yang bisa membantu author malang (wah jatuh! Kasian..) yah malangnya nasib mu author, dengan memencet tombol hijau di bawah dan mengisinya sesuai pendapat anda tentang cerita abal ini *innocent*

Akhir kata,-

Review Please,-


	4. Chapter 4

**Halloowww,,,!**

Cap 4 Hadiiirrr,,,!

Untuk chap ini rada panjangan dikit(?), lansung aja,,,

**Disclaimer : Saya tak mempunyai Persona 3&4, ntu punya nya ATLUS, saya hanya memiliki fic abal ini**

**Warning : AU(Sangat), OOC(Sangat), abal, aneh, membosankan, etc… ~_~ **

**Enjoy it's,,,**

**My Family and My Life**

**Chapter 4: Story at Night (Flashback)**

**Sanada Residence **

**Normal-POV-**

"Eh, kau.. mata itu…" gumam Shinji terkejut sambil menatap mata Minato. Yang di tatap hanya bisa cengo. 'Paman ini kenapa, apa ada yang salah dengan mata ku?' batin Minato heran

"Hey Shinji, kenapa kau melihat Minato seperti itu? Ada apa dengan Minato?" tanya Akihiko

"Ah, ti-tidak ada, tak apa. Mungkin hanya perasaan ku saja, eh.. ha ya, perasaan" jawab Shinji gugup

"Yasudah lah, kalau begitu ayo kita makan, aku sudah lapar nih!"

Mereka pun pindah ke ruang makan. Semua makan dengan tenang, kecuali Naoto yang minta disuapin sama ayah nya, Akihiko (hehe Naoto manja nih *didepak)

Setelah selesai makan, Minato dan Naoto membantu Minako membersihkan piring-piring kotor, sedangkan Akihiko dan Shinjiro pindah ke ruang keluarga. Mereka duduk sambil menonton berita yang ditayangkan malam itu, ditemani sedikit cemilan

"Aki" panggil Shinji memecah keheningan(?)

"Hn, ya ada apa?" tanya Aki yang terlihat menikmati kudapan sambil tetap nonton

"Kapan kalian mengadopsi anak? Aku tak pernah ingat dan tau kalau kalian mengadopsi dua orang anak sekaligus. Apa yang terjadi selama aku pergi?" tanya Shinji tenang

"Hm.. tak terjadi apa-apa. Hanya saja…" Aki terlihat berfikir sejenak, berusaha mengingat kembali kejadian yang telah lalu

"Hanya saja, apa?" tanya Shinji lagi, sedikit bingung

"Yah, ceritanya panjang" Aki menghela nafas pendek

"Cerita lah. Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu sejak aku pindah ke luar negeri, aku penasaran apa yang terjadi pada kalian" ujar Shinji, tetap tenang

"Uh, baiklah. Saat itu tepat dua tahun kami menikah, kau mungkin sudah memiliki seorang anak, dan umurnya pasti sudah empat atau lima tahunan, eh"

"Iya-iya, aku ingat mengirim mu surat saat ulang tahun putri ku yang ke lima. Dan kau tak pernah membalas surat ku, huh. Lalu, apa hubungannya?" tanya Shinji kembali, heran dengan mantan 'junior'-nya itu

"Maaf, saking sibuk nya dengan pekerjaan aku jadi tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Dan juga, yah.. ada hubungannya. Balik lagi, merayakan dua tahun pernikahan kami, aku mengajak-"nya" pergi berlibur keluar kota,,,"

**Author : Dari sini kemungkinan Flashback semua, jadi.. yah baca aja, oh ya disini sebagian kisah akan terbongkar(alah bahasanya uy). Udah, lanjut yok,,,,,,**

**Flashback**

Terlihat seorang perempuan tengah berdiri di beranda sebuah villa. Hamparan kebun bunga tertata rapi di halaman villa itu. Ditemani dengan pemandangan langit sore yang diperlihatkan oleh matahari. Warna oranye cerah dan gelap saling berpacu meninggalkan langit biru yang mulai gelap

Sore yang hangat dengan angin yang berayun menyejukkan tubuh dan suara alam yang bermain riang dengan pohon-pohon, menenagkan hati siapapun yang ada disana

Perempuan berambut merah gelap bergelombang itu menikmati suasana alam yang menenangkan hatinya. Perlahan ditutupnya mata yang sewarna dengan rambutnya, mencoba lebih merasakan ketenangan yang sudah lama ingin dirasakannya setelah sebelumnya dia disibuki dengan setumpuk masalah yang dibebankan padanya

Ditengah ketenangan yang damai itu, tanpa dia sadari sepasang tangan kekar menyelinap ke pinggangnya. Memeluk nya dengan lembut

"Kau menyukai nya?" terdengar suara tanya dari orang yang memeluk nya. Berbisik lembut di dekat telinganya

Sedikit kaget, tapi dia tau siapa yang memeluk nya itu. Perlahan, dia menggenggam erat ke dua tangan yang memeluk nya itu

"Ya. Disini tenang, damai, sangat menenangkan… Terima kasih" jawabnya tenang, sedikit senyuman terulas di paras cantiknya

"Hn. Aku senang kalau juga senang, Mitsuru" ujar laki-laki berambut putih(bukan uban) tenang sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Perlahan di letakkan nya kepalanya di pundak perempuan yang di peluknya itu

Suasana hening sejenak, sebelum perempuan berambut merah yang dua tahun lalu masih bermarga Kirijo sekarang berganti menjadi Sanada Mitsuru, itu memulai percakapan

"… akan lebih menyenangkan kalau saja ada suara anak kecil disini, Akihiko" ujarnya lirih

Laki-laki berambut putih yang bernama Sanada Akihiko itupun perlahan melepaskan pelukannya, lalu memosisikan dirinya berhadapan dengan perempuan elegan yang sudah menemani hidupnya selama kurang lebih dua tahun itu

"Mitsuru…" panggil nya lembut, berusaha menenangkan kembali perasaan perempuan dihadapannya

"Kenapa, kenapa belum juga? Sudah terlalu lama aku menunggu, segalanya sudah ku lakukan, tapi kenapa belum datang juga? Aku merindukan suara tangis seorang bayi, tawanya, tingkah nya yang membuatku gemas. Aku menginginkan, merindukan kehadiran seorang anak yang mampu melengkapi hidup kita. Tapi kenapa belum juga, Aki? Walaupun baru dua tahun, terasa begitu lama sekali. Aku lelah menunggu Aki" kata Mitsuru melimpahkan semua perasaannya yang sudah lama ingin memiliki seorang anak

"Tenang lah, sabar Mitsuru. Mungkin belum saatnya kita di berikan sebuah titipan, seorang anak. Aku juga menginginkan nya, tapi apa daya, kita hanya harus bersabar dan tidak pernah putus asa" ujar Aki sambil membelai lembut rambut merah bergelombang itu

"Aku lelah menunggu, Aki" lirihnya lagi, Aki lalu memeluk kembali istrinya dan berusaha untuk menenangkan nya

"Sudah, jangan terus bersedih seperti ini.. hm, hey aku punya tempat yang bagus untukmu". Mitsuru melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Aki dengan tampang bingung

"Kemana?"

"Pokoknya tempat yang menarik, hm?"

"Huh, baiklah"

**ini pembatas cerita**

"Yaph!, sudah sampai, ayo turun!" seru Aki keluar dari mobil lalu membuka pintu mobil satunya lagi

'Brakh!' sesosok perempuan muda berparas cantik keluar dari mobil

"Panti Asuhan?" tanya nya bingung setelah menyadari tempat dimana mereka sekarang

"Yaps! Ku harap ini akan menenangkan perasaan mu" ujar Aki, sebaris senyuman terpasang di wajah tampan nya

"Terima kasih"

"Kembali. Ayo, masuk"

"Selamat datang di Panti Asuhan 'Hogo', saya Tenka Shuuto, penerus pengurus panti yang sebelumnya. Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan, Nyonya?" sambut seorang laki-laki, sepertinya masih muda, umurnya sekitar 19-20 tahun-nan. Berambut hitam cepak, berpakaian rapi, memakai jubah warna hijau muda, sedikit senyuman menyambut tamunya

"Maaf mengganggu. Kami ke sini hanya ingin melihat-lihat anak-anak di pamti ini. oh, perkenalkan, saya Sanada Akihiko dan ini istri saya Sanada Mitsuru" ujar Aki memperkenalkan diri lalu berjabatan tangan dengan Tenka

"Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu anda berdua berkunjung ke panti ini, mari silahkan duduk" kata Tenka ramah

"Terima kasih kembali" sahut Aki

"Saya akan buatkan minum dulu" Tenka langsung ngacir ke dapur

"Aki, aku mau berkeliling panti ini" kata Mitsuru

"Mau aku temani?" tanya Aki memandang istrinya

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri"

"Baiklah"

Sesaat setelah Mitsuru pergi, Tenka kembali dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan kecil dan dua gelas minuman

"Istri tuan kemana?" tanya Tenka sambil meletakkan makanan dan minuman itu di atas meja, "Maaf seadanya, silahkan dinikmati" lanjutnya

"Terima kasih. Dia pergi berkeliling panti ini" jawab Aki

"Oh" Tenka hanya bisa ber-'oh' ria menanggapinya

**ini pembatas cerita**

Mitsuru terlihat tengah memperhatikan sekelompok anak beda umur tengah bermain bersama, bercanda, tertawa riang. Tak jauh di sebuah lapangan kecil terlihat 3-4 orang anak laki-laki bermain bola. Ditengah perhatian yang membuatnya merasa senang sendiri itu, tiba-tiba sebuah bola menggelinding ke bawah kakinya

"Oba-san! Boleh minta kembali bola nya?" seru salah seorang anak sambil melambaikan tangannya

Mitsuru memungut bola itu, lalu berjalan ke arah anak-anak itu berkumpul menanti kembalinya bola mereka

"Ini. hmm… Oba-san boleh ikut main?" tanya Mitsuru sambil tersenyum

"Tentu! Ayo kita main bersama!" seru anak lain semangat

Akhirnya Mitsuru bermain dengan senangnya bersama anak-anak panti itu. Kebahagian nampak jelas di wajah cantiknya, yang kini mulai terlihat dialiri oleh keringat. Lama Mitsuru bermain, lalu pamit pada anak-anak itu dan dia mulai berjalan lagi, melanjutkan perjalanannya mengelilingi panti asuhan yang terlihat sederhana namun memiliki halaman, taman yang luas dan juga tertata rapi

"Taman yang bagus, pasti orang-orang yang mengurus panti ini sangat rajin memelihara lingkungannya" pikir Mitsuru memandangi taman tempatnya berada

Dia lalu berhenti di dekat kolam. Lelah setelah bermain dengan anak-anak tadi dan berjalan, Mitsuru mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dengan bersandar di bawah pohon besar yang letaknya membelakangi kolam itu

"Hmm… udara disini juga nyaman" gumamnya

Ditengah ketenangan nya itu, tiba-tiba Mitsuru mendengar sebuah suara

"Ah, tidak!" suara seorang anak kecil

Mitsuru yang mendengarnya, mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala tempat berharap menemukan asal suara. Sesaat kemudian dia mendapati seorang anak perempuan tengah berdiri sendirian di tepi kolam. Wajahnya terlihat cemas dan khawatir memandang ke arah kolam. Mitsuru lalu menghampirinya

"Hey, kamu kenapa bersedih?" tanya Mitsuru sambil memegang pelan pundak anak berambut merah pendek itu

Refleks ada orang asing yang memegang pundaknya, anak itu segera beranjak menjauh dari orang asing baginya itu dengan ekspresi kaget+cemas+takut

"A-an, anda siapa?" tanya anak itu gugup+takut. Wajahnya yang chibi imut itu terlihat ketakutan, Mitsuru yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil

"Jangan takut… Oba-san bukan orang jahat kok" ujar Mitusru lembut lalu tersenyum melihat wajah polos anak dihadapannya ini

"Bu-bukan orang jahat?" tanyanya meyakinkan

"Bukan anak manis~ kamu ngapain di tepi kolam?" Mitsuru balik nanya, lalu mencoba mendekati anak itu lagi

Anak perempuan berambut merah pendek itu terdiam sejenak. Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa orang asing di hadapan nya ini adalah orang baik. Sejenak termenung sambil memperhatikan, anak itu lalu menjawab dengan suara gugup

"Bo-boneka ku, ja-jatuh ke-kedalam ko-kolam" ujarnya gugup. Wajahnya terlihat sedih sambil menunjuk dengan jari mungilnya, sebuah boneka teddy bear, mengapung di atas air

"Oh, boneka mu terjatuh ke dalam kolam dan kamu tidak bisa mengambilnya, hmm…" ulang Mitsuru, anak itu menganggukkan kepalanya

"Jangan nangis, Oba-san akan mengambilkan nya untuk mu. Tunggu di sini sebentar ya" lanjut Mitsuru lembut sambil mengusap pelan kepala anak itu

"Hnn.. cukup jauh juga terapungnya, uh- tak ada yang bisa dipakai untuk mengambil boneka itu" gumam Mitsuru, sekilas dia melihat anak yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Berfikir sejenak

'Ah! Masuk sajalah. Semoga kolam nya tidak dalam' batin Mitsuru, lalu perlahan memasuki kolam itu

Sensasi dingin langsung menjalari kulit kakinya yang tidak terlindungi. Air kolam itu sudah mencapai lututnya. Perlahan dia berjalan sedikit ke tengah menuju boneka teddy bear yang mengapung di air jernih tepi kemudian menjadi keruh karena Mitsuru memasuki kolam itu

"Ah, dapat!" seru Mitsuru senang sambil memperlihatkan boneka itu pada anak yang berdiri di tepi kolam

"Oba-chan, Hebat!" seru anak itu girang

Setelah mengambil boneka itu, segera Mitsuru keluar dari kolam yang dingin itu. Penampilannya sedikit kotor dan basah

"Boneka nya basah, beruntung air kolam ini bersih jadi boneka nya tidak kotor. Lebih baik kita dikeringkan dulu boneka nya, ya" ujar Mitsuru

"Hm!" sahut anak itu, senang boneka kesayangannya telah kembali

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu disini sendirian? Kenapa tidak berkumpul dan bermain bersama anak-anak yang lain?" tanya Mitsuru

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang duduk-duduk di sebuah bangku taman, terlindung di bawah pohon besar. sementara itu, sepatu dan boneka teddy bear yang basah itu di jemur di bawah sinar matahari yang cerah berawan hari itu

"Aku sedang menunggu Nii-chan. Tadi kami bermain berdua disini, sebelum Nii-chan masuk kedalam rumah, katanya ada sesuatu yang ingin diambil. Yah aku menunggu sambil jalan-jalan di dekat kolam. Tapi saat bermain dengan teddy, pandangan ku sedikit pusing dan tak sengaja melepaskan teddy hingga dia terjatuh ke dalam kolam" cerita anak itu panjang lebar

"Hoo jadi begitu. Hm, apa sekarang kamu masih merasa pusing?" tanya Mitsuru sambil mengelus pelan rambut merah anak itu. Sepertinya mereka berdua sudah akrab

"Hng, tidak. Sudah lebih baik sekarang, kurasa" jawab anak itu polos, seulas senyum di wajahnya

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Hm, oh ya nama kamu siapa?" tanya Mitsuru lagi

"Hm.. kata Nii-chan nama ku itu Mina-" belum sempat anak itu menyebutkan namanya, terdengar sebuah panggilan (teriakan)

"Minako-chan!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki, terlihat sedikit lebih tua dari bocah perempuan yang duduk bersama Mitsuru.

Anak laki-laki berambut biru sedikit acak-acakan, sebuah headset perak lumayan besar untuknya yang masih kecil, headset itu begelantungan di pundaknya, sementara itu sebuah Mp3 berbentuk tabung kecil warna hijau terkalung di lehernya. Dia lalu berjalan mendekati anak perempuan yang dia panggil dengan nama Minako itu sambil membawa sebuah headset dan Mp3 lain yang seukuran dengan punya nya, berwarna merah

"Ah! Nii-chan!" seru Minako meloncat(?) dari tempat duduknya dan berlari ke arah Nii-chan-nya. "Nii-chan lama sekali, aku sudah lama menunggu!" gerutu Minako langsung

"Maaf-maaf, Nii-chan tadi habis mencari ini di kamar tapi gak ketemu, terus Nii-chan tanya ke Tenka-sama, katanya ada di lemari di kamar nya, jadi aku harus mengambilnya ke sana dulu" jelas anak itu sambil memperlihatkan benda yang di bawa nya

"Wah Mp3! Kereenn… hmm rasanya aku sangat familiar dengan Mp3 ini" kagum dan heran Minako melihat benda yang di bawa Nii-chan nya

"Ini punya mu. Aku di beritahu Tenka-sama kemaren, katanya Mp3 ini dan punya ku ini di temukan melingkar di leher kita masing-masing. Lihat ada nama mu di sini" kata anak itu, menunjuk sebuah nama yang terukir di headset merah itu

"Ah, benar! Ada nama ku, jadi.. nama kita diambil dari nama yang terukir di headset ini?" tanya Minako, terlihat sedang mengamati headset dan Mp3 berbentuk tabung kecil warna merah di tangannya, "Hum.. sepertinya terlalu besar untuk ku" gumam Minako

"Yaps, ini nama ku juga terukir disini, sayangnya hanya namanya saja… tanpa marga huuh" ujar anak laki-laki itu. "Oh ya, kau di sini menunggu ku dengan siapa?" tanya nya, sekilas memperhatikan seorang perempuan dewasa duduk di tempat adiknya duduk tadi

"Ah! Aku hampir lupa. Nii-chan ayo ke sana!" ajak Minako sambil menarik tangan Nii-chan nya menuju ke tempat Mitsuru yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua dari kejauhan

"Oba-chan! Ini Nii-chan ku!" seru Minako

"Hallo…" sapa Mitsuru sambil tersenyum

"Hng? Anda siapa?" tanya anak laki-laki itu

"Oba-chan ini yang sudah menolong ku mengambilkan teddy" Minako yang menjawab

"Hn?" anak itu bingung

"Tadi boneka ku terjatuh ke dalam kolam, lalu Oba-chan datang dan mengambilkan nya untuk ku. Itu boneka nya lagi di jemur di situ, sepatu Oba-chan juga" lanjut Minako menjelaskan sambil menunjuk sepasang sepatu dan sebuah boneka teddy bear

"Oh begitu.. hm terima kasih Oba-san sudah menolong adik saya" kata anak itu pada Mitsuru

"Bukan masalah, hm *tersenyum* oh ya, nama mu siapa?" tanya Mitsuru

"Minato, anda?" tanya anak laki-laki bernama Minato itu

"Hmm… nama ku Mitsuru, kalia-" perkataan Mitsuru terhenti karena kehadiran seseorang

"Mitsuru" panggil orang itu

Mitsuru dan kedua anak yang bernama Minato dan Minako itu melihat seorang laki-laki dewasa berambut putih, berjalan ke arah mereka, di belakangnya mengikut seorang pemuda berjubah hijau

"Disini kamu rupanya, kemana saja, hm?" kata laki-laki itu setelah dia berdiri di dekat Mitsuru

"Ah, Akihiko. Hanya berkeliling panti ini" jawab Mitsuru

"Minato, Minako kenapa kalian ada di sini?" tanya pemuda yang tiba belakangan

"Aku di suruh nunggu di sini sama Nii-chan, katanya dia mau memperlihatkan ini pada ku" jawab Minako polos menunjuk Mp3 dan headset yang sudah menggantung di leher dan pundaknya

"Oh, jadi kamu mau segera memberikannya pada Minako-chan ya, eh Minato-kun" ujar Tenka sambil tersenyum lalu mengacak rambuk biru Minato. "Dasar, tidak sabaran hehe" lanjutnya

"Uh- sudah lah jangan mengacak rambut ku lagi Tenka-sama" protes Minato

"Hahaha… rambut Nii-chan jadi kayak jerami, hihihi" kata Minako sambil tertawa, semua yang di sana juga ikutan tertawa, sedangkan Minato cuman bisa menggerutu+cemberut gak jelas sambil menyingkirkan tangan Tenka lalu merapikan rambutnya (Kawaaiiii,, Minato imuuttt) XD

"Hahaha… sudah lah. Sudah waktunya makan siang, ayo kalian berdua segera masuk ke dalam" kata Tenka, menyuruh ke dua anak itu segera masuk

"Ha'i!" sahut mereka bersamaan, lalu segera berlari masuk meninggalkan ketiga orang dewasa itu (Tenka: saya masih muda!. Author: iya, iya uh) lahnjuut,,,

"Mereka siapa?" tanya Akihiko

"Anak-anak panti ini juga. Kurasa mereka yang terakhir bergabung di sini, soalnya aku yang menemukan mereka berdua dan saat itu juga aku menjadi pengurus baru di panti ini" terang Tenka

"Ho" Akihiko hanya ber-'ho' ria mendengarnya

"Dimana anda menemukan mereka?" tanya Mitsuru, sepertinya dia sangat tertarik dengan dua anak tadi

"Hmm, ceritanya panjang" ujar Tenka

'Drrrrtt.. drrrtttt..drrrtt…'

"Maaf, aku jawab telepon dulu" kata Akihiko langsung menjawab panggilan dari hp-nya

"Jadi?" tanya Mitsuru menatap Tenka

"Hnn, yah. Mungkin lain kali akan ku ceritakan pada anda" jawab Tenka sedikit tersenyum(memaksa)

"Ya lain kali, kami akan mendengarkan ceritanya. Sepertinya kita harus segera kembali Mitsuru" ujar Akihiko, setelah selesai dengan urusannya

"Ada apa?" tanya Mitsuru heran

"Ada sedikit masalah. Bukan hal yang merepotkan, tapi.. kita bisa kembali ke sini lagi besok" jelas Akihiko

"Uh, baiklah.." kata Mitsuru lemas, dia terlihat lelah sekali

"Kalau begitu, mari saya antar ke depan" tawar Tenka

**End Flashback **

"Yah, begitulah.. awal pertama kali kami bertemu mereka berdua. Setiap hari Mitsuru meminta ku untuk mengantar nya ke panti itu. Dia ingin sekali bertemu dan bermain dengan kedua anak itu. Dia terlihat sangat bahagia saat bersama mereka, aku jadi seperti melihatnya berbeda dari dia yang sebelumnya, terasa berbeda saat melihatnya bercanda, tertawa bersama kedua anak itu, seperti sudah menjadi ibu dan anak saja, hmm" kata Akihiko, sejenak termenung

"Lalu?' tanya Shinji, ingin mengetahui lanjutan cerita tersebut

"Saat akan kembali ke lagi ke Iwatodai, Mitsuru meminta pada ku... untuk mengadopsi mereka, dan aku menyetujuinya. Lalu kami pulang dengan tambahan anggota keluarga baru. Bahagia… setiap hari, sejak kedatangan dua anak itu, rumah ini terasa jadi lebih hidup dan berwarna. Aku juga Mitsuru sangat bersyukur akan kehadiran mereka, walaupun mereka bukan anak kandung kami, tapi kami sudah menganggap mereka menjadi anak kandung yang sangat kami sayangi" lanjut Akihiko, seulas senyuman terpasang di wajahnya. Terdiam sejenak (lagi), lalu melanjutkan

"Keluarga kami jadi semakin lengkap akan kebahagiaan, karena lebih kurang setahun kemudian Naoto lahir dengan selamat. Yah, selamat.. aku sangat bersyukur mereka berdua bisa selamat" Akihiko tersenyum getir mengingatnya

"Hmm… aku mengerti. Yah pada akhirnya semua kembali membaik bukan?" ujar Shinji

"Yeah, kau benar… tapi tidak setelahnya.." murung Akihiko

"Oh, itu… ya, maaf aku tidak ada saat kau mengalami masalah yang begitu berat"

"Tak apa.."

Suasana hening. Hanya suara televisi yang sedari tadi terus menyala di hadapan mereka dan detak jam yang terus bergerak, jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.45

"Yak! Cerita yang menarik untuk waktu yang cukup lama ini. Hufft… sudah malam, aku harus segera pulang ke Inaba" ujar Shinji menyuarkan keheningan

"Hey, kenapa tidak menginap disini saja? Ini sudah larut" tawar Akihiko

"Tidak, terima kasih.. aku juga masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus di selesaikan besok, selain itu.. aku juga sedang mengurus kepindahan putri ku ke sini" kata Shinji

"Kau mau pindah ke Iwatodai?"

"Yah.. semenjak 'dia' sudah tidak ada, otomatis tak ada lagi yang menemani nya, aku jadi sedih sendiri melihatnya selalu melamun. Selain itu, ini juga karena tuntutan pekerjaan" jelas Shinji

"Oh, begitu. Hmm.. baiklah kalau begitu"

"Err.. Aki, kau masih menyimpan alamat panti asuhan itu?" tanya Shinji tiba-tiba

"Hm? Ada, memangnya untuk apa?" heran Akihiko

"Tidak ada apa-apa… hanya saja, boleh aku tahu dimana alamat panti itu?"

"Uh, baiklah, tunggu di sini sebentar aku akan mengambilnya"

'Hmm.. semoga benar itu mereka… aku harus segera menyelidiki nya' batin Shinji

"Ini alamat nya. Tapi mungkin saja panti itu pindah atau sudah tutup, soalnya aku ataupun Mitsuru tidak pernah kembali kesana lagi" ujar Akihiko sambil memberikan selembar kertas usang pada Shinji

"Tidak masalah, aku bisa bertanya pada orang di sekitar sana. Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang"

"Hm.. hati-hati di jalan"

Sesaat terdengar suara deru mobil yang perlahan mulai menghilang di kegelapan malam

"Hhaahh…" hela nafas Akihiko yang sudah merebahkan tubuhnya ke sofa. "Uh, untuk apa Shinji meminta alamat itu? Ah mungkin dia ada urusan, biarlah.. hmm sudah malam lebih baik akuistirahat"

Tbc,,,,,

Yah selesai! Kelamaan update-nya! Uh…

hmm… gimana? Moga gak bikin ngantuk… =.=

Review Please,-


End file.
